


Meeting in the Middle

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [51]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, UST, drabble prompt, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no confusion about their feelings, but whether they act on them is another thing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "confusion."

Rose rolled over onto her back, a mess of confused and conflicting thoughts. He'd been demonstrative at the coronation, dancing close, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and for one heart stopping moment, her lips. 

The Doctor had walked her to her room. She had been fairly sure there was no confusion about what they both wanted.

He'd kissed the top of her head and dashed away.

Rose was confused, tired of the mixed signals from her Doctor. She groaned, then threw back the duvet determined to find him and end the stalemate.

****

The Doctor prowled around the console like a feral animal recaptured. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging the pompadour he'd styled into messy disarray. 

The Doctor wasn't confused about his feelings. He wanted her, loved her. Centuries of Time lord conditioning taught him that wanting her was wrong. And the lifespan issues....

Well, he could say sod the rules, he was the last.

He would be devastated no matter how she left him. He was very nearly devastated today.

The Doctor was distracted by the sound of footsteps.

*****  
Rose stood in the corridor, gazing at him in the light of the time rotor.

The Doctor stared back. There was no confusion about the desire in his eyes. Neither moved for the longest second Rose had ever experienced. She wondered if he'd slowed down time to make a decision.

Then, the Doctor was striding toward her and she was running to him and they met in the middle, no longer confused.


End file.
